Paradisus
by Margarida
Summary: UA. Se o que vejo é realmente verdadeiro... Então existe mesmo uma saída... Existe... Esperança. Fic para o desafio épico do grupo Saint Seiya ficwritters do Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

E aqui está minha fic para o desafio épico do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwritters do Facebook! Espero que gostem, ainda mais por ser a primeira vez que escrevo utilizando personagens do universo Lost Canvas!

Boa leitura!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Prólogo**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Quando nasci, o mundo que eu conheço e vivo já era assim. Uma bagunça, para dizer o mínimo, e ainda assim estou sendo generosa. Não sei quantas gerações se passaram desde que tudo mudou, todo e qualquer registro do que fomos um dia foi destruído ou perdeu-se para todo o sempre. O que sei, é porque existem pessoas que ouviram histórias sobre os tempos antigos e as contam para os mais jovens, a fim de que alguma coisa ainda seja preservada._

_Sinceramente, não vejo fundamento para isso. Para que saber que antigamente tínhamos água potável em abundância se hoje passamos meses e até anos à procura de uma única gota? Qual o objetivo de dizer às crianças que seus antepassados brincavam ao ar livre em meio ás arvores se elas não fazem ideia do que seja uma árvore ou mesmo o verbo brincar?_

_Dizem que tudo ficou assim depois da explosão de duas bombas atômicas em pontos diferentes do planeta. De imediato, parte dos dois continentes onde as explosões ocorreram afundaram no mar, e a onda radioativa atingiu outros países, desestabilizando o clima e o ecossistema de todo o mundo. Onde antes havia neve e gelo, o calor provocou o derretimento e transformou tudo em terra árida. Florestas inteiras se tornaram desertos. O lugar onde vivemos hoje, dizem que um dia foi o berço da civilização européia e centro cultural de grande valia para o mundo antigo._

_Mas, agora, tudo o que conhecemos é este meio destruído em que sobrevivemos. E uma forma torta e severa de "governo" porque nem isso existe de fato. Aliás, essa deve ser a única coisa que nos resta dos tempos antigos..._

_A tirania._

_Se bem que, um dia, eu conheci alguém que acreditava poder mudar, se não a história do mundo, ao menos o curso da vida daqueles que o cercavam. E ele estava certo, no fim de tudo..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Era noite, mas não sabia precisar que horas exatamente. Na verdade, aquilo pouco importava, uma vez que dia ou noite eram relativos naquele lugar, já que uma camada espessa de poluição radioativa pairava sobre todos. Um dia, lhe disseram, o céu fora azul e ao cair da noite, podiam contar as estrelas. E se tinha algo que gostaria de saber como era certamente eram as estrelas.

Mas nada daquilo importava agora, apenas a angústia crescente em seu peito. Sentada sobre a pequena cama de solteiro, ela rezava baixinho... Rezar? Uma palavra que era dita por hábito, já que não causava efeito algum sobre nada, nem mesmo ao seu coração aflito. Mas, enfim... Ela repetia seguidas vezes as mesmas palavras, há horas.

-Por favor, não venha para cá... Por favor, não venha para cá...

Então, uma batida à porta do velho quarto, ela se assustou, embora soubesse de quem se tratava. Levantou-se devagar, ajeitando os cabelos negros que lhe caíam até a cintura, lisos e um tanto sujos, e abriu a porta, encarando o recém chegado com seus olhos verdes, vidrados.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la, enlaçando a cintura fina e tencionando um beijo, mas ela não deixou. Cuidadosamente, fechou a porta do velho e mal acabado quarto e puxou o rapaz de cabelos coloridos, azuis da mesma cor de seus olhos, para sentar-se à cama com ela.

-O que foi, pequena? – ele perguntou, puxando-a para sentar-se em seu colo – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela tentou sorrir, mas estava com medo e pequenas lágrimas em seus olhos denunciavam isso. O rapaz as enxugou com uma das mãos, preocupado.

-Diga alguma coisa!

-Você... Você não deveria ter vindo, Kardia... – ela disse por fim, abraçando-o – É perigoso!

- Perigo eu enfrento todos os dias, pequena... Mas você, eu encontro apenas uma vez na semana. Não poderia deixar de vir.

Sim, aquilo era uma verdade. O rapaz não tinha medo de enfrentar os soldados que impunham a ordem na cidade, parecia sempre disposto a arrumar briga e confusão por onde passasse. Era um rebelde nato. Mas não ali. Não com ela. Naquele pequeno quarto, era apenas um jovem que buscava carinho e atenção...

Ele a beijou, sem pressa, mas de maneira urgente, abraçando com mais força o pequeno corpo contra o seu, já dando sinais de sua excitação. Mas a garota interrompeu o beijo e se soltou do abraço do rapaz, pousando suas delicadas mãos sobre o rosto dele, sem encará-lo.

-Kardia, você não entendeu... Eu... Eu vi!

-Viu o quê, pequena?

Mas não houve tempo para a resposta. O vidro da janela do quarto foi quebrado de repente, alguém havia jogado um objeto dentro do local. Quando Kardia percebeu do que se tratava, só teve tempo de puxar a garota pela mão e sair pela porta, era uma granada. O artefato explodiu logo, e acabou fazendo com que os dois jovens fossem jogados contra uma das paredes do corredor da velha casa onde estavam, caindo com tudo no chão e pedaços de madeira, cimento e pedra sobre eles.

Sentiu a cabeça zonza e uma dor lacinante por seu corpo, mas não pode fazer muita coisa. Quando deu por si, um homem a puxava para junto de si, arrastando-a escadas abaixo, até o velho salão da casa, outros dois homens fizeram o mesmo com o rapaz que a acompanhava. Sem dó, atiraram Kardia ao chão, aos pés de um outro homem, de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes muito vivos. E haviam outros pelo salão, um deles segurava um caixote de madeira.

-Então... – o homem que estava ao centro começou a falar, puxando o queixo do rapaz para cima – Este é o último líder rebelde ainda vivo? Patético... Eu esperava no mínimo uma grande luta, mas nesse quesito meu plano foi frustrado.

-Idiota... – Kardia disse, encarando aquele homem – Acha mesmo que vai vencer, me matando? Meus companheiros continuarão lutando pela nossa liberdade!

-Vem cá, que parte do "Este é o último líder rebelde ainda vivo" você não entendeu? Seus companheiros já eram!

O homem se voltou para o soldado que carregava o caixote e ele se adiantou um passo, despejando no chão o conteúdo que trazia em mãos. De olhos arregalados, Kardia viu duas cabeças rolarem até onde estava ajoelhado.

-Dégel... Asmita... – ele disse, sacudindo a cabeça – Desgraçado! Eu vou acabar com você, seu filho da puta!

-Pode xingar o quanto quiser, o seu fim será o mesmo que seus companheiros tiveram... Mas antes, me responda: Onde estão as outras partes do mapa?

-Não sei do que está falando! – Kardia disse, encarando aquele homem. Seus amigos haviam morrido por aquilo e ele não entregaria nada.

-Não brinque com a minha paciência, rapaz! Onde está o restante do mapa?

-Vá se foder... – Kardia respondeu, para logo em seguida cair no chão com um chute dado em suas costas.

O homem riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, o soldado voltou a recolher as cabeças para dentro do caixote. E, bem nessa hora, ele ouviu um soluço atrás de si, a garota chorava, tentando controlar seu medo, os olhos vidrados voltados para baixo.

-Ora, ora... Então esta aqui é a sua putinha, Kardia? – ele puxou um dos braços da garota, onde havia no pulso uma tatuagem de um escorpião, enroscado à letra K – Novinha ainda, mas muito bonita... E gostosa também...

Ela estava sendo segura por um dos soldados e com uma arma apontada para a própria cabeça, como fugir daquele homem nojento? Como fugir da aproximação dele, do beijo em seu pescoço, e as mãos sobre seus seios e nádegas, apertando-os com força?

-Não toque nela, maldito!

-Isso vai depender de você, meu caro... Pela última vez: Onde estão as outras partes do mapa?

Kardia tentou se levantar e avançar, mas foi derrubado por um dos soldados com um chute no rosto. O homem se voltou para ele novamente, com um sorriso largo em sua face.

-Quer saber, independente de sua resposta ou da falta dela, eu vou encontrar o que procuro... Mas seria um verdadeiro desperdício me livrar dessa belezinha sem fazer um bom uso dela... Radamanthys?

-Sim, senhor! – respondeu o soldado que segurava a garota, tinha cabelos curtos e loiros e olhos dourados, frios e intensos.

-Você sempre foi um bom homem, aproveite o presente que tem em mãos... Vocês dois também, Minos e Aiacos... São os mais fiéis soldados que tenho, não é justo que fiquem apenas olhando. – ele disse, apontando também para os dois homens que estavam parados atrás de Kardia.

Eles deixaram seu lugar, a garota começou a gritar de desespero, a tentar fugir ou se soltar, mas era em vão, ela foi arrastada pelos três para o balcão que ficava mais ao fundo, onde antes era o bar do local. Jogada com violência contra ele, não podia fazer nada contra a força daqueles soldados...

-Kardia, socorro! Me soltem!

-Soltem ela! Soltem!

Kardia tentou se levantar novamente e partir para cima daquele homem, mas outros soldados o detiveram, acertaram tantos socos e chutes que ele foi ao chão novamente, arfando. "Mein Kleine Liebe...", ele pensou, fechando os punhos com força, mas sem conseguir se levantar e tentar lutar. Os gritos de dor de sua garota ecoavam em sua mente e pelo salão...

O colocaram novamente de joelhos, o homem então encostou uma arma à sua testa, e destravou o gatilho.

-Entenda de uma vez por todas, Kardia... A autoridade de Hades neste lugar é inabalável... Ninguém poderá tomar o que é meu!

Em meio aos gritos da garota e as risadas por parte dos três homens que a violentavam, um tiro foi ouvido...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Há 10 anos...**_

_Tinha pressa, muita pressa. As ordens do irmão eram claras e urgentes, precisava chegar logo ao seu destino, antes que fosse tarde. Antes que o exército da Ordem chegasse ao local onde um dos líderes da Rebelião costumava ir toda semana. Os cabelos azuis grudavam em seu rosto e costas por conta do suor, os olhos da mesma cor estavam atentos a toda e qualquer movimentação, aparentemente estava tudo calmo._

_Respirava com certa dificuldade, aquela máscara que escondia parte de seu rosto era quente e desajeitada._

_Por fim, chegou ao seu destino, uma velha casa que ficava em um vilarejo quase abandonado. E, ao aproximar-se do alpendre, logo notou que o chão estava sujo de sangue e pedaços de madeira e concreto estavam espalhados por toda parte. Estremeceu. Aquilo só poderia significar o pior._

_Entrou pelo salão e o que viu quase o fez vomitar, mas ele se segurou. O lugar estava destruído e, ao centro, um corpo esparramado sobre uma imensa poça de sangue. Aproximando-se, viu que era um homem, mas sem a cabeça. _

_-Kárdia... – disse para si mesmo, reconhecendo em um dos braços a tatuagem de escorpião do rapaz._

_Havia chegado tarde demais._

_Um gemido fraco, vindo de trás do balcão, chamou sua atenção, o rapaz foi até o local, com cautela, tirando de sua cintura uma pistola carregada. Ao esticar o pescoço, um susto, ele se abaixou depressa._

_Uma garota, caída no chão, toda machucada e quase inconsciente. Estava toda suja e quase nua, os seios expostos e marcados por mordidas e hematomas, assim como o rosto, braços e pernas. Com cuidado, ele tirou a própria camisa e cobriu a garota, pegando-a no colo._

_Era, provavelmente, a jovem de quem Kárdia sempre lhe falava. A sua "kleine"._

_Sentiu a garota se aconchegar junto ao seu peito e tentar erguer a cabeça para lhe fitar, mas ela não conseguiu. Acabou por desmaiar de uma vez._

_-Eu vou ter tirar daqui... – o rapaz disse, lançando um último olhar para aquele lugar destruído. Então, quase tão depressa quanto chegara, ele partiu._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Dez anos depois...**

Medo, morte e destruição. Era isso o que existia naquele lugar, um buraco em um fim de mundo, cercado por desertos e estradas de asfalto esburacado. Seguir por elas era o mesmo que pedir para ser atacado por piratas que viviam escondidos nas dunas e morrer por suas mãos. Ficar na cidade fantasma onde a maioria das pessoas se amontoavam, era praticamente a mesma coisa, pois se não pagassem os tributos exigidos, a morte também era certa.

Há muito tempo que um tirano de nome Hades tomava conta de tudo, governando e subjugando a todos com mãos de ferro, dilacerando toda e qualquer manifestação contrária à sua vontade e ao seu modo de dirigir as coisas. Claro que existiam aqueles que tentavam se opor, mas muitos permaneciam calados, com a lembrança bem viva do que acontecera com o último grupo rebelde que o desafiara.

Todos mortos, suas cabeças separadas de seus corpos e expostas no centro da cidade por dias a fio, como uma espécie de propaganda macabra de seu poder... Homens que morreram lutando pelo que acreditavam.

Pela liberdade de seu povo, por uma utopia que tentavam provar ser verdadeira. Aquela região desértica escondia um grande tesouro: uma fonte de vida remanescente do que um dia havia sido aquele planeta e que se fosse descoberta, representaria a salvação de todos, um recomeço.

Mas, para tanto, era preciso descobrir sua localização exata... Diziam que Hades tinha parte de um velho mapa que indicava o caminho, mas que ainda faltavam outras. Aqueles homens haviam perdido suas vidas por esse sonho...

Porém, nem tudo estava perdido...

Ainda havia remanescentes.

Dois homens andavam por uma das velhas estradas, sujos, mal vestidos e carregando mochilas nas costas. O mais alto, de longos cabelos verdes e olhos violetas, com duas pintas na testa no lugar das sobrancelhas, caminhava de cabeça baixa consultando uma bússola. O outro, um pouco mais baixo, de cabelos curtos e castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, levemente puxados, vinha resmungando alguma coisa. Parecia cansado.

-Posso saber o que tanto você reclama, Dohko? – perguntou o primeiro, guardando a bússola no bolso da calça que usava.

-Essa porra de estrada que não acaba nunca! Não tinha outro caminho mais fácil e rápido?

-Você sabe que não e, além disso, não sou o culpado por roubar um veículo com pouca gasolina.

-E como eu ia saber que o tanque estava quase vazio se o indicador estava quebrado?

Shion ia responder, mas se deteve ao perceber uma movimentação diferente do vento. Olhou ao seu redor, apurando os ouvidos, sons estranhos chegavam até onde estavam. Por instinto, levou sua mão direita à pistola presa em sua cintura, Dohko percebeu e tratou de colocar as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça, apenas esperando o que viria a seguir.

De repente, cerca de oito homens mal encarados surgiram das dunas, portando armas de fogo e facas, cercando-os. Dohko praguejou de imediato.

-Merda! Piratas de areia!

-Fique quieto e controle a sua língua, Dohko!

Um dos homens, provavelmente o líder, aproximou-se dos dois homens, ele trazia em mãos um bastão de madeira enrolado em arame farpado e os encarava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

-O que dois viajantes fazem por essa estrada, sozinhos?

-Se fosse de seu interesse, saberia.

Dohko arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Shion, certeza que era ele quem tinha que controlar a língua? O outro homem não gostou nada, afastou-se um passo e levantou o bastão, pronto para bater em Shion, mas ele foi mais rápido e sacou a pistola, acertando um tiro no abdômen do líder.

Outros dois que estavam armados tencionaram atirar, mas Dohko lançou duas adagas contra eles, acertando seus pescoços, Shion atirou em outros que vinham para cima deles. Em pouco tempo, estavam todos no chão e os dois amigos seguiram pela estrada, agora com mais munição, armas e algumas provisões.

-Falta muito para chegarmos à cidade?

-Mais ou menos... Acho que umas cinco horas.

-O quê? Cinco horas debaixo dessa nuvem escaldante?

Nervoso, Dohko voltou a resmungar enquanto Shion ficou em silêncio, tentando relevar a rabugice do companheiro de viagem.

-**x-x-x-x-x-**

Na cidade, diversos homens, mulheres, idosos e crianças perambulavam pelas ruas, a maior parte se metendo em brigas ou tentando conseguir alguma coisa para comer ou que pudessem tentar trocar por comida e roupas nos postos de troca do "governo". As ruas eram empoeiradas, mal iluminadas, a maior parte das construções parecia que iria desabar a qualquer momento.

Era o fim do que seria a tarde. E logo, uma sirene começou a ser ouvida por toda cidade, as pessoas começaram a correr, procurando ir logo para suas casas ou para se esconderem em algum canto, torcendo para que não fossem encontradas. Mas sabiam que seria em vão...

Um grupo de homens fortemente armados e em caminhonetes surgiu pela avenida principal, parando os veículos onde seria a praça central. Desceram dos veículos observando a falta de movimento ao seu redor, o silêncio denunciava aos ouvidos o medo que todos sentiam.

Dividiram-se em três grupos, cada um liderado por um homem vestido como um soldado, das guerras antigas. Cada um para um lado da cidade. E um desses grupos se dirigiu a um prédio de cerca de três andares.

-Vasculhem tudo! – disse o líder, um homem de longos cabelos brancos e lisos, embora não fosse idoso, e olhos com um brilho acinzentado – E desta vez, não deixem uma única dívida para trás.

Os homens assentiram, subindo pelas escadas e batendo em portas ou arrombando as mesmas quando havia demora em abri-las.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Escondido em um velho porão de uma das muitas casas abandonadas pela cidade, um rapaz ouviu a sirene soar. Esticando o pescoço com certo cuidado para não ser visto, ele observava com seus olhos azuis muito atentos a movimentação da rua, através de uma janela de chão empoeirada. Não poderia sair, não naquele momento. Teria que esperar até que aqueles homens partissem.

Voltando para a cama que ficava em um canto mal iluminado do porão, sentou-se sobre ela, fitando pensativo a máscara feita de ferro que estava sobre uma mesa mal ajambrada, ao lado de uma cadeira capenga.

Odiava aquela máscara. Mas era sua única garantia de sobrevivência naquele inferno.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

No pequeno prédio, em um dos apartamentos, um homem de meia idade estava sentado em um dos sofás, o líder do grupo que invadira o prédio em pé à sua frente, de braços para o alto, segurando uma metralhadora que apoiava atrás de sua cabeça. Em um dos cantos da sala, sua mulher estava em pé, abraçada aos dois filhos.

Um menino que estava de olhos fechados, agarrado à cintura da mãe. E uma garota, talvez ainda menor de idade, que parecia apreensiva. Usava um vestido velho de alças, que um dia foi branco, na altura dos joelhos, os cabelos lavanda estavam desgrenhados e os olhos, vermelhos pelo choro contido. E todos estavam sob a mira de armas.

-Então... – o líder disse, suspirando – Você não tem o dinheiro dos impostos da semana?

-Não, senhor... Eu peço que me dê um tempo, eu vou conseguir.

-Não, não vai. E sabe por quê? Porque é um inútil que não serve para bosta nenhuma! Só que isso não é da minha conta... E eu decidi que só saio daqui com o pagamento em mãos. E então, como vai ser?

-O senhor pode levar o que quiser da minha casa, móveis, provisões...

O rapaz suspirou novamente e deu uma boa olhada pela casa. Móveis velhos, quadros tortos, pouca ou quase nenhuma comida. Até que seu olhar pousou sobre a família do homem à sua frente. Voltou-se para ele, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto e um olhar enigmático.

-O que eu quiser, não? Pois bem... Soldado! – ele gritou para o homem que apontava sua arma para a filha do dono do apartamento.

-Sim, capitão Minos!

-Leve-a para fora!

-Não, minha filha não! Sasha, não!

O soldado puxou a garota com força, arrastando-a para fora do apartamento, o pai em desespero saltou sobre o capitão, mas um dos soldados atirou contra as costas do homem. A mulher correu para o marido, o menino tentou ir atrás da irmã, mas foi derrubado com um soco. Trancando a porta por fora, Minos deixou o andar, escutando os gritos de desespero da garota que era levada para a caminhonete por um de seus homens...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Quando deu por si, Sasha, a garota levada por Minos, estava presa em um quarto escuro, no quartel general fora da cidade onde Hades e seus homens viviam. Estava com medo, confusa, o que teria acontecido com sua família? E o que aconteceria com ela? Encolhida em um canto, ela abraçava as próprias pernas, suando frio e tremendo.

Então, a porta se abriu e ela pôde vislumbrar a silhueta do capitão Minos parado junto ao batente. Ele lhe sorria...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Continua...**


End file.
